


The next great adventure

by LunaCycle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death, Horcruxes, Kings Cross, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sane Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCycle/pseuds/LunaCycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy had captured his face between both his hands. Closing his eyes he leaned forward.<br/>“I’m sorry…" His voice cracked, he couldn’t speak anymore. “I know…” “Goodbye Tom. See You on the other side.”<br/>The last thing he felt was warm breath brushing his mouth. “Avada Kedavra.”<br/>The Curse sounded like a lover’s oath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next great adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no profit with this. Everything belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.
> 
> A little idea, that came to me and wouldn't let me rest. Here you go.
> 
> No Beta, English is not my mother tounge and this is my first try on fanfiction, so be aware and please bear with me.

“Tell me Tom, what would you’ve done, if I had told you, that I am your Horcrux?”

His words were nothing more than a broken whisper in the overwhelming silence. The silence, which was hammering so loud in his ears, that he feared it would split his skull.  
Not that it mattered. 

Nothing mattered anymore, because he was falling.

Falling into the pitch black abyss, that he feared more than anything else. Perhaps the only thing he ever feared. It was far beyond his control, beyond his knowledge and beyond his power. 

Power. 

Something he had always craved, but had forgotten, why it had been so important for him, forgotten long ago. It must have been of some importance, to gain influence, power, knowledge… some higher goal he had lost track of.

Long ago there had been something else than destruction and hatred. He had sought change… change of what?  
He’d forgotten.. all his dreams and ambitions lay beneath thick impenetrable madness.

But the madness also fainted along everything else.

His vision was blurring, the surroundings became mere shadows flickering before his lifeless crimson eyes.

“Would it have made a difference? Maybe… I...”

This sweet broken voice full of grieve and regret was like a whispered lullaby in his equally broken mind.  
It’s strangely soothing the voice of his demise.

He let himself sink back a little further into the suddenly very welcoming darkness. Maybe he should let go and embrace the unknowing…  
He closed his eyes, breathing slowly through cracked bloodied lips and enjoyed the unfamiliar feeling of a strong warm body supporting his weakened battered form.  
Unconsciously he nestled his head against the chest of his greatest enemy and maybe the only human being, who was able to understand his full existence and his very soul shattered as it was.

“It is a strange thing… I thought, I’d finally feel peace, if only I saw the life leaving your blood-red eyes, but I don’t.  
Actually, I think… I don’t know what to think anymore.  
It doesn’t make any sense. But I can’t feel relieve. Only a feeling of finality. It’s over. But at what price.  
Maybe, if I’d only yielded to you… as your Horcrux...I was selfish. They could have lived. I can’t help myself but think, that I could have made a difference, had I only chosen another path.  
Destroying your soul, was it really the only option? Was it even what Dumbledore hoped for… I. And this stupid Prophesy. This thing had always been self-fulfilling... but it doesn’t matter anymore, nothing matters.  
It’s over and there is nothing to go back to… everybody I loved is long dead… ”

The constant stream of ragged words died down, his voice cracked and at the end of his speech he his sobbing helplessly like the lost child he still was despite his age.

“Hush, Harry. You’re talking nonsense.”

Taking all his remaining strength, which was not an awful lot, he pushed himself slightly up turning his body to face his nemesis, his enemy, his former soul and everything he had left. He reached his arm out, slow and trembling, to touch his skin. Capturing his face with long bony fingers he looked into eerie green eyes.  
They were the shade of the Killing Curse. 

Beautiful.

He could drown in these orbs.

If he only had more time.

“I won’t tell you, that I feel remorse, because I can’t…but I wish…I wish I had met you before.”

Before my soul was ripped into pieces, before I lost myself, goes unsaid.

“In a different time … you might have healed me…”

Overcoming the distance between them he pressed cold thin lips against warm and full rosy petals. His enemy tasted of ash, blood and redemption. The sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Red staring into green.

He leaned against the smaller body savoring the warmth of it, while running his right hand through the unruly black hair.  
The other pressed his body against his own, so he could feel his steady heartbeat.  
For a moment he entertained the childish notion of never letting go, holding the slender boy forever.  
But his strength was fading and the remaining sliver of his soul tried to flee the confinement of his now very mortal container. 

So he let go.  
Unwillingly drawing back he stared a last time into bright green eyes.

“Twenty years of war… you have been the only constancy in this time, the only thing keeping me sane and what now? Your Death Eaters are all but a few dead, the light is almost destroyed… everything is chaos.  
It should be different. I should be glad. I should kill you instantly, not seeking comfort in the arms of my arch enemy… I should…I”  
“Yes…”

A tender hiss, a silent promise.

“You should kill me… but it’s not over…not yet…soon. Nothing to stop it anymore. You know…right? Maybe always knew…”  
“Yea, I know. It’s inevitably.  
What were we fighting for, when it’s gonna end like this?  
Our world destroyed?  
Tom… I wish, I could change things…could travel back…redo everything…I...”

“Your are rambling again.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Just end it, Harry. Maybe then we can start anew.”

“Maybe we can… Tom?”

He had closed his eyes, breathing was getting difficult.

“Hush. It is alright.”

The boy had captured his face between both his hands. Closing his eyes he leaned forward.

“I’m sorry.”

“I…”

His voice cracked, he couldn’t speak anymore.

“I know…”

“Goodbye Tom. See You on the other side.”

The last thing he felt was warm breath brushing his mouth.

“Avada Kedavra.”

The curse sounded like a lover’s oath.  
Bright green light shot form the palm of the raven haired young man and then there was nothing.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Seeing the assumed source of all the grieve, hatred and loss of their world die in his arms was a strange thing.  
He had somehow thought that Voldemort would always be there.  
Maybe these last years he even hoped for it, because he had been the only reason to stay alive.  
Since he was gone now, there was nothing left. 

Only ash and burned soil.

The remaining pieces of their world would soon be erased by the Muggles, who became aware of their existence during the devastating second Wizarding War.  
All this years had been in vain.  
Tears streamed silently down his cheeks and he pressed the lifeless body of the most powerful Wizard of their time tighter against his own, fearing to let him go.  
Maybe he should follow him… heading forward to the next great adventure.

Wasn’t it what Dumbledore always talked about? That death was just another journey, nothing to fear…

A faint smile split his cracked lips, which were moistened by the steady flow of tears.  
Dripping down the glistering pearls hit the ashen dead skin of the snakelike distorted face of the empty shell, which was former known as the greatest Dark Lord in all history.  
It was a sight to behold and for the duration of a single heartbeat the most feared wizard, the inhuman, mad monster looked almost peaceful.

It was time.

Pressing his eyes shut, Harry reached for the Elder Wand resting in his pocket.

The last great journey, he was ready for it.

And maybe he could meet him again. The other half of his soul.

“I hope I’ll see you again, Tom. In a different time and under different circumstances. Maybe then, we can make a difference.”

He slowly lifted his arm pointing the tip of the bony white wand towards his own chest.

“Avada Kedavra.”

The world turned dark and he fell deep into the abyss and into Death’s welcoming arms.

 

Bright light was the first thing he recognized, when he opened his eyes.  
Again he had been brought to the unearthly snow white afterlife version of Kings Cross.  
But instead of the wrinkled old all-knowing wise face of Albus Dumbledore another totally different sight greeted him.

A tall lean figure clad in a flowing black coat, seemingly made of liquid shadows, waited for him standing in front of the entrance to platform 9 ¾.  
His features were covered by a hood lowered deep down, so the only thing you could see were thin greyish lips pulled up into an eerie teeth flashing smile.

“I’ve waited a long time for you, my child”.

The mysterious man’s voice was a low rasp, that curiously sounded very familiar.

“Come near, my dear child. I want to take one last look at you before I send you onward.”

A thin skeletal arm was stretched out in a welcoming gesture.  
Somewhere deep in his mind Harry was certain that he should be at least a little bit afraid, but he wasn’t. The looming dark figure in front of him had a very comforting aura around him, like a silent guardian, who had been watching over him his whole life.  
Slowly he approached the other man, a small smile gracing his face and suddenly he knew, who this awfully familiar being was. He almost felt a little stupid for not having recognized him immediately, but his brain still felt a bit mushy, after all he had died not long ago.

“Hello, I guess and thanks for letting me go. It’s nice to finally move on… I craved to meet you for a long time.”

The other only smiled at him, if he was a small child in need of guidance.

“Oh, I think you misunderstood, child. I am not here to take you with me, but to grand a dead man a final wish.”

“A dead man?” 

Harry inquired curious, of whom Death was speaking, but the shadow-clad entity only chuckled lightly and shook his head.

“It is not my place to tell. I’m sorry Master. Maybe he will one day tell you himself.”

Harry frowned a little furrowing his brows, but when Death didn’t elaborate any further, he just shrugged and brushed it aside.

“Good... Can I choose where to go?”

“All possibilities are open for you, the train can reach every destination you desire.”

“So I could start anew?”

“You could, but it would be a different you in a different world, cause nothing is ever the same.”

“Then I want a second chance… to start over.”

“As you wish, but keep in mind, what I said before. The world you are going back to will not be the same, as the one you left, but the one you came from will be the same, that cannot be changed.”

“So if I went back, it will be to a different reality, right?”

“Yes”.

“That is all right. One last question…”

“Go ahead, we have all of eternity, if you want.”

“Can I meet him again?”

“Yes and no. It will not be him”

“Yeah, a new him, but I will be a new Harry as well, so it’s okay. After all, I wanted change…”

“Anything else, you want to know?”

“That will be all. It’s time.”

“Yes, he is already waiting for you. Good luck… Master.”

“Thanks for everything, until we meet again, Death.”

Harry waved the Grimm Reaper goodbye, heading towards the train, that was already waiting for him.  
But before he could enter, he noticed a small form under one of the brilliant white benches, adoring the empty station.  
It was the fragile body of a young boy with dark brown hair, pale porcelain skin and fine aristocratic features. 

Tom Riddle.

Holding tears back, Harry crouched down next to the small boy.

“Hey,…Tom. Wake up. It is time for us.”

“Who are you?” 

The boy’s voice was a mere whisper full of fear, confusion, uncertainty and also – although barely recognizable – hope.  
Large blue eyes were now looking at him intently as if analyzing his whole existence.

“I’m Harry, Tom, and I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very long time.”

At this the small child frowned.

“I don’t know you, even though I think I should. I’ve also waited a long time at this place, but I have forgotten what I’ve been waiting for. I’ve also forgotten who I am or why I’m here.”

“That is all right. Maybe you have been waiting for me. Your name is also not of importance, but Tom has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“If you say so.” 

Harry smiled softly at the wary glance, the child gave him and offered him his outstretched hand, which Tom took after several seconds of silent consideration , even though he still seemed to be a little bit suspicious of him.  
Hand in hand Harry walked with the small child by his side towards the train that looks eerily similar to the Hogwarts express, except it shone in a pearly bright color shimmering in the glistering light of the otherworldly station.

“Where are we going?”, little Tom asked, trying not to show his curiosity.

“Elsewhere”, was Harry’s only answer as he climbed the short latter reaching up to the trains door, pulling the blue-eyed child with him, who pouted at his unrevealing answer with slight disappointment, but refrained from inquiring further. Instead he simply asked, if Harry would stay with him.

“Yes.”

“And after the train-ride?”

“Yes.”

“You promise, that you won’t leave me? Regardless, where we are going?”

“Yes, Tom. I will never leave you alone again.”

“Why? You don’t even know me.”

“But I knew a different you and I’ll will get to know the new you and I love both of them.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Love doesn’t need to. But this is something I’ll teach you eventually..”

And with these last words, the door closed behind the two of them and the train began to move forward to a new world and a new chance for happiness.


End file.
